Kickin It With TSTBT 2: The Necklace
by Cookie-Marzz29
Summary: *sequel to Kickin It With TSTBT read first* After Marzz' interesting dream the gang secrets get revealed and the gang find out that they are a part of an ancient prophecy that they must fulfill or else... and with all good guys there's always a bad guy just around the corner. But with the life threatening battle and their normal life there is only one hope... The Necklace
1. Mum?

**Luis: Guess who's back?!**

**Me: Cookie-Marzz29, BABY!**

**Jack: And we're better than ever**

**Kim: Last time we left y'all with Marzz' dream then someone screaming**

**Niamh: So for anyone wondering who it was…**

**Sammy: Read on and enjoy the **_**very first **_**chapter of…**

**All: … Kickin It With TSTBT 2: The Necklace**

**Ricardo: p.s. you might want to look at the picture of the necklace to understand some things in the future. It's the picture next to summary at the top**

**Marzz: Read Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

I woke up to one of the girls screaming. Apparently I wasn't the only one 'cause immediately after I woke up Sammy jumped out of bed, at the sudden noise, and landed on the floor, with a loud _thump!_ I looked at the digital watch just for it to tell me that it was 3:30am. I groggily climbed out of bed to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as I was in the corridor, followed by Sam, I saw that everyone (apart from Marzz and Luis) was already out here and was on their way to the source of the noise that woke us all up.

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

I quickly sat up, panting as if I just finished practising in the dojo with tears running down my eyes. Not long after Luis woke up due to the really loud scream I did.

"Marzz you ok?" Luis asked wondering if I was injured or anything

"no I'm fine just a dream" I reply still panting. After I somehow managed to control my breathing the gang bursts into out room looking pretty ticked off, at the fact that they just got woken up at 3;30 in the morning. I mean I would be too if it happened to me as well. I guess they realised what happened 'cause their faces soften as soon as they saw me.

"what happened?" they all asked simultaneously, it kinda freaked me out

"well…" I started, whilst the gang got comfy, like they were children again getting told a bedtime story. I gotta admit it was pretty funny seeing the gang's confused faces as I told them my dream, not leaving out any detail.

"then before I could even step foot inside I woke up screaming with tears" I finished, and by the time I did it was 4:45 and everyone was fully awake to even go back to sleep. Well, nearly everyone, Ricky and Jerry kept on sleeping through the story and half way through it we all gave up on trying to keep them awake, and left them to be. _I can so see why they're related._

"Aww, I want to know, now, what's was inside the door" Sammantha whined, which we all laughed at

"same here, but wouldn't it be so cool if your dream came true?" Eddie asked/said

"I guess it would be but what about the second to last picture I saw. It was our parents in these outfits and they looked so powerful and important. They also looked our age in the picture, but the thing that confuses me is that I've never seen pictures of our parents from when they were our age. That and the fact that I was able to tell it was them even with their masks on" I commented

"WAIT!" Milton exclaimed, which caused all of our heads to turn around

"in your dream didn't you say that the necklace lit up and started floating and things like that?" Milton asked me

"yeah, why?"

"what were you thinking of in the dream when it started glowing?"

"well, it was after I realised that the outfit that I was wearing was from my mum. So, I was thinking about my mum and how she would always tell me that it felt like she had great powers and it was the best thing that has happened to her, after me, Jack and dad" I replied, and the only response I got was a smirk from Milton and a wide-eyed gang.

"what?" I ask confused at what was going on

"Marzz, look in the mirror and say that again" Luis said still in shock.

"ok?" I said and did what he told me to do. When I said it again I was shocked at what happened. My necklace started glowing, but it only glowed when I mentioned my mum and magic.

"do you know what this means?!" Mika asked suddenly excited.

"w-what?" I managed to ask still a bit shocked

"the dream… it must be true" Jules said realising what Mika was hinting out. As soon as the words came out of her mouth I bolted out of the room with the gang trailing right behind me. I'm not quite sure when, but somewhere through this Jerry and Ricardo woke up and was all up to date on what was going on. I'm just wondering how Bertram is still sleeping with all of this commotion. Once we reached the mini-dojo I inspected the old man, and saw the exact same thing I saw in my dream. He had a chain around his neck but no hole.

"I don't get it you said there was a hole in the wall where the necklace fit perfectly in" Grace said confused

"yeah, I did" I reply just as confused

"Marzz, you have to think deeper and try to remember exactly what happened" Niamh instructed, and I did. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. Before I knew it, it felt like I was being put in a trance and the necklace started glowing.

_It is said that the necklace was magical, but I never really understood what that meant. Mum said that it gave her great power and it was the best thing that has happened to her (after marrying dad and having Jack and I, of course)._

_As I kept on looking at the mirror and thinking of mum the necklace started glowing. I was starting to freak out. Then it started floating and it was dragging me of somewhere. That 'somewhere' wasn't far though 'cause it only dragged me off to the wall in the mini-dojo with the old man doing the sidekick on it. Soon the necklace stopped floating but it was still glowing, but around the old man's neck it was some sort of chain around it. I've noticed it before but just thought it was part of it, that was until in the middle of the chain started glowing. Once the glowing stopped there was a hole on it with a weird shape._

As soon as the 'vision' ended my eyes snapped open, to see everyone in the room looking at e intensely.

"what did you see or remember?" Jack asked

"I was thinking of mum and all the things she would tell us when we were young about the necklace. Then it was like the necklace was connected to her, somehow, 'cause as I was thinking of her the necklace started glowing then it dragged me to the wall of the old man" I said as I pointed to the wall of the old man behind me.

"then do that!" Eddie exclaimed. I closed my eyes and tried thinking of all the things mum would tell Jack and I about the necklace all those stories about a women that wore a necklace that gave her the greatest power on Earth and more. When I opened my eyes again to see the necklace glowing and then it started guiding me to the old man, just like my dream. Everyone just watched in amazement. Then the chain around the old man started glowing too and when it stopped it revealed the hole that my necklace perfectly fit in. I put my necklace in the hole and just like my dream, the walls started moving up to reveal the creepy hallway with the pictures.

"wow" was all the gang said. I signalled them to follow as I made my way through the hallway for the 'second' time. But this time I took one of the fire torch things with me so I could see the pictures more clearly. When we got to the end I told everyone to look at the second to last picture. The one with our parents on it.

"now I know what you meant by they looked like our parents just younger" Kim said

"yeah, the one in red looks exactly like Dad" Jack commented

"so, was this the doors you were talking about, Marzz?" Grace asked, pointing to the big double doors

"yep" I replied popping the 'p'

"then, lets go check out what's inside" Julie said, as she made her way to the door and carefully open the door. Once the door was fully open we all went in to see it was pitch black.

"I can't find a light switch" Sammy said, I'm guessing as he felt the walls behind us. Then suddenly there was a light in the middle of the room and under it was a woman.

"Hello Wasabi Warriors, it's nice to meet you all again" the woman said with a voice I could recognise from miles away. I know Jack recognised the voice too 'cause his eyes were the size of golf balls. I don't exactly know what was going through mine or Jack's minds right now, but what I do know was that only one word was able to escape our lips

"Mum?"

* * *

**A/N: Ooohhh cliff-ay! Anyway, I'm back and better than ever I will be updating every Saturday like last time but this time instead of just Saturdays I will also try to update on Wednesdays 'cause I think that waiting a whole week for a new chapter is too long and that loyal readers like y'all shouldn't have to wait that long. However, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update every Wednesday. Plus, I would like to suggest that if you want to really understand the story you have to know what Marzz' necklace looks like (for future references) so I would look on the story picture. On another note sorry if this was bad I honestly am really bad when it comes to starting things, like stories, speeches, poems etc. Though I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you on Wednesday. Remember the more reviews I get the better chapters will be.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	2. Say WHAT NOW!

**_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT 2: The Necklace_**

_Marzz' P.O.V._

_"Hello Wasabi Warriors, it's nice to meet you all again" the woman said with a voice I could recognise from miles away. I know Jack recognised the voice too 'cause his eyes were the size of golf balls. I don't exactly know what was going through mine or Jack's minds right now, but what I do know was that only one word was able to escape our lips_

_"Mum?"_

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I must be dreaming! I mean my mum is dead, I saw her die in the car crash!

"I know you must be confused, son" Mum said, how did she-

"not just him, yo, I thought you were dead mamacita!" Jerry exclaimed, cutting my little thought short

"well, you see I did die but what you see right now is my spirit. Kind of like a ghost" mum explained. I get it now!

"good" How does she keep doing that?!

"I can read minds"

"how…since wh-…. what?!" Marzz exclaimed

"well, I have powers. In fact all of you have powers" mum informed us, causing a lot of wide-eyes to form in the room

"say WHAT NOW?!" we all asked/shouted simultaneous, she just chuckled

"yes, you all have powers. Not just that but you're all part of an ancient prophecy" mum said before snapping her fingers. Immediately a big brown book appeared out of nowhere. Mum then started flicking through the pages, till she stopped in a specific one. She then turned the book around so the pages of the book were facing us. Then out of the blue, smoke started coming out of the book and a hologram of an old man appeared and started talking. But, the thing that freaked everyone out was that he was talking to us.

_Hello Maria and Jackson Brewer, Luicia and Kimberly Crawford, Ricardo and Jerome Martinez,  
Niamh and Milton Krupnick, Sammantha, Sammy and Edward Jones, Gracie-Bell Evans, Julie Andrews and Mika Felaphel. I see you've grown up so much. So as I can see Martha has told you about magic and a prophecy you are currently in. But, before I tell you I think it'd be better if you knew the story:_

_Millions of years ago when the Earth was still young, everyone had magic and magical creatures would roam the Earth. But, there were these group of 14 who ruled the world with their kindness, courage, abilities and determination. Most importantly… their powers. They called themselves The Elements. Now these weren't just any powers where you get to fly, appear out of nowhere or get to be invisible, no. These people could control the 7 elements of the Earth –_

"wait, I thought there was only 4 elements of the Earth, Air, Water, Fire and Earth? And Luicia, really?" Milton questioned, whilst everyone was trying to keep their laughter from coming out. Luis just stood there looking really red

"no, there are 7 but over the years people thought that there were only 4 since those were the main ones" Mum answered. Then I looked over to Marzz to see if she knew anything, but by the look on her face it looked like something just clicked.

"for the record, my mum was expecting a girl" Luis replied well more liked mumbled, still embarrassed

"the necklace you gave me with the symbols. They aren't just any symbols, were they? They represent the 7 elements of the Earth: waves for Water, a flame for Fire, the Earth for Earth, the wind for Wind, a butterfly for Animals, the sun for Light and a heart for Love"

_Correct, Maria. Now everyone respected these people, everyone knew that as long as they were still alive everyone would be safe from the darkness. In The Elements only 2 people could control 1 element so, 2 people could only control Water or Fire, or Love etc. And only 2 would be a magical creature, vampire, werewolf, fairy etc. Now not everyone was fond of this group. There were two sisters who loathed this group, Sofia and Justine. They wanted the ultimate powers of the Earth. For years they've come up with many plans to take the powers. After years of planning, Sofia and Justine thought it was time to come out and finally take what they thought was rightfully theirs. They bought chaos to the Earth and for decades the Earth fell to darkness._

_After battling for decades The Elements preformed the ultimate spell, combining all the 7 elements together and using it against the sisters, defeating them. However, in doing so it weakened The Elements thus killing them. When the sisters were defeated they vowed to get their revenge one day. Soon the Earth went back to normal and to commemorate the death of The Elements everyone stopped using their powers, however everyone lived in fear not knowing if the sisters would return and wreak havoc. After many generations without powers, magic became extinct. But what no one knew was that The Elements had children that had passed down their powers to the next generation. Now, every new generation a new generation of the wicked sisters would try to get the powers but the new generation of The Elements would defeat them._

_Now for the prophecy, you've been waiting for: It is said that one day the sisters would return, but stronger than ever and that the new generation of The Elements will come back, like never seen before. And that one day they would cross paths and once again go into a death threatening battle for the ultimate power, and end the feud once and for all. However, battling it out for the power… comes with the ultimate sacrifice._

"what does all of that have to do with us?" Grace asked

_Well it's because- _the old man was cut short when I heard a gasp, and I think everyone else heard it as well 'cause we all turned around at the same time to the source of the gasp. Only to find Marzz with a really shocked face.

"what is, Marzz?" I asked, then suddenly Marzz collapsed. Luckily, Luicia- erm- I mean Luis caught Marzz before she hit the floor. Then carefully laid her down on a bed, still in the secret room.

"Marzz, please wake up!" Luis exclaimed, shaking her shoulders violently. After 1 hour Marzz was still passed out, and it looked like he was about to cry of Marzz didn't wake up any time soon.

"She's fine" or "Marzz is strong" were some of the things we kept telling him, but by the look on his face he didn't believe any of us.

"Luis, she's fine she just got too shocked at once that it was too much for her to bear" mum told him, whilst planting a hand on his shoulders. When he looked up you could see how much this was hurting him. His face and eyes were red and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. To sum it all up… he was a mess.

"thanks, Martha" I heard before I left the room to join the others and see how they were doing

**Luis' P.O.V.**

It's been 1 hour after Marzz passed out. Right now I have no idea what to do, I mean the girl I love passed out and still hasn't woken up after an hour. Luckily, if Martha didn't comfort I would probably still be crying over Marzz.

"thanks, Martha" I said and made my way to the door followed by Martha, so I could give Marzz some space. That was until I hear a gasp. Martha and I quickly turn around to see Marzz sat up on the bed panting. (déjà vu, much?) I quickly ran to Marzz to see if she was fine whilst Martha called everyone.

"the prophecy… powers… the sisters… battle…generations" Marzz managed to breathe out.

"Marzz, breathe first, breathe" I said trying to get her to control her breathing. Once Marzz was able to control her breathing everyone was already in the room.

"what happened, sis?" Jack asked

"everything makes sense, now" was her reply, which confused everyone but Martha

"what do you mean 'everything makes sense now'?" Niamh asked

"why the pictures in the hall way looked so similar to the next one, why mum said we had powers, why some hologram old man is telling us we are part of some prophecy and why all of _this _is happening to us" Marzz answered, which got a few blank looks. But before, anyone could question her, Marzz started talking again

"…we are the next generation of The Elements" we all looked at Martha and the old hologram dude for confirmation, and they just nodded

_It's true you are the next generation of The Elements._ The old man said before handing us a piece of paper. It said:

**_Luicia_**(oh, come on!) _**Crawford and Maria Brewer:**_

**_-Keepers of the Water element  
Magical Creature: Vampires_**

**__****_Luicia:  
Colour- Blue  
Pet- Snow fox (Snow)  
Unique Power- Laser vision_**

**_Maria:  
Colour- Dark blue  
Pet- Baby dragon (Zoey)  
Unique Power- Mind control. You can control anything and anyone with your mind_**

**_Jackson Brewer and Kimberly Crawford:_**

**_-Keepers of the Love element  
Magical Creature: Cupid_**

**_Jackson:  
Colour- Red  
Pet- Shih Tzu (Kick)  
Unique Power- Super strength_**

**_Kimberly:  
Colour- Red  
Pet-Scorpion (Spike)  
Unique Power- Fear repel. You can use fear against your opponent_**

**_Jerome Martinez and Mika Felaphel:_**

**_-Keepers of the Animal element  
Magical Creature: Werewolf_**

**_Jerome:  
Colour- Brown  
Pet- Lemur (Bailey)  
Unique Power- Multiply. This means you can make copies of yourself_**

**_Mika:  
Colour- Brown  
Pet- Lioness (Lizz)  
Unique Power- Food maker. This may seem ridiculous, but on a mission and you don't have space for food you'll be able to make it in seconds when needed_**

**_Milton Krupnick and Julie Andrews:_**

**_-Keepers of the Light element  
Magical Creature: Angels _**

**_Milton:  
Colour- Yellow  
Pet- Eagle (Martin)  
Unique Power- Super intelligence_**

**_Julie:  
Colour- Yellow  
Pet- Swan (Rose)  
Unique Power- Lie detector_**

**_Sammy Jones and Niamh Krupnick:_**

**_-Keepers of the Earth element  
Magical Creature: Fairy/Wizard_**

**_Sammy:  
Colour- Green  
Pet- Spider (Jordan)  
Unique Power- Super Speed_**

**_Niamh:  
Colour- Dark green  
Pet- Squirrel (Fluffy)  
Unique Power- Seer. You can see into the future, but when that person changes their mind so does your vision_**

**_Edward Jones and Gracie-Bell Evans:_****_  
-Keepers of the Fire element  
Magical Creature: Mummy_**

**_Edward:  
Colour- Orange  
Pet- Chameleon (Stanley)  
Unique Power- Mood detector_**

**_Gracie-Bell:  
Colour- Orange  
Pet- Hamster (Justin)  
Unique Power- Stretch. You can stretch to as far as a length of a soccer field, for now_**

**_Ricardo Martinez and Sammantha Jones:_****_  
-Keepers of the Wind element  
Magical Creature: Elves_**

**_Ricardo:  
Colour- White  
Pet- Snowdog (Hunter)  
Unique Power- Translator. You can speak and understand every single language in history_**

**_Sammantha:  
Colour- White  
Pet- Snake (Rubie)  
Unique Power- Freeze time_**

* * *

**A/N: so how was that and please tell me if you're confused about the whole pet/ colour thing on the piece of paper that old dude gave them it will be explained on the next chapter. Till then**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	3. You Are Welcome

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am for taking his long to update. So to make up for it I will be updating two more extra, long chapters in the next week. Please review it's the fuel that keeps me writing. On another hand for any Austin&Ally fans please check out my other story Austin&Ally&TSTBT. Thank you for reading my stories and being patient with me so Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT 2: The Necklace_**

**_Luis' P.O.V._**

_"…we are the next generation of The Elements" we all looked at Martha and the old hologram dude for confirmation, and they just nodded_

_It's true you are the next generation of The Elements._ _The old man said before handing us a piece of paper._

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V.**

WHAT! That is the only word that is currently repeating in my head as we all exit the room Marzz was just lying in and into the room we walked into first. I'm so confused! Why did Martha just tell us now!? Or why is it happening to us?! Or how are they for sure that it's us who has to battle and now the next generation?! How do they know it's us and not our siblings?! Do our siblings have powers too?!

"I don't know, Jules, but we'll figure it out together" Milton said, causing my eyes to grow ten times. _How the…What?!_

"Milton, Jules didn't say anything. What are you talking about?" Mika asked, confused

"I think that just answered your question, Mika" Martha replied

"Milton can read minds?!" Marzz exclaimed, excited

_In a way yes_

"what do you mean, and what's does this mean as well?" Jack asked, confused._ I don't blame him_

_Well, before I explain the whole 'mind reading' thing, I'll explain the piece of paper. It tells you which one of the elements you possess along with what magical creature you are (like The Elements) and your colour theme. It helps with code talk, for example let's say Luicia is hurt or gone missing you someone would report back to base saying 'Code Blue L' 'blue' would tell us it was someone with the water element and 'L' would tell us whether it was Luicia or Maria. This would help is in the future so the enemy wouldn't know who we are talking about, because if they found out they could use it against us. It also helps organise things like which weapon, outfit or room belongs to who._

"What do you mean 'which room belongs to who'?" Ricardo asked

_I will answer that later. The paper also tells you what your unique power is, everyone in this group of people is unique. Your unique power finds that characteristic that makes you unique and intensifies it into a unique power. A unique power is something only you would have since everyone has a different characteristic that will make them unique, but there will be some similarities. The paper also states what pet you have. Jack already has his now its just for everyone else to meet theirs._

When hologramps (man I sound like Owen from 'Supah Ninjas') finished his sentence two animals came out of the room that Marzz was in and the 6 that was next to it. One of the animals being Jack's dog Kick. When they all were out of the room Kick ran up to Jack.

_Alright, now everyone (apart from Jack) go to the animal you were paired up with._

We all looked back to piece of paper and walked to animal we were paired up with. Luckily the piece of paper already told us each of the names of the animals so we didn't have to ask what it was called. I walked up to my new pet swan, Rose. She was beautiful. I bent down to her level and started stroking her. I looked around to see everyone else with their new pet… and let me tell you something, it was hilarious. Marzz had a baby dragon, called Zoey, as a pet. She looked scared to go near it, I don't blame her though, I thought dragons didn't exist. Once Marzz was in arms reach she awkwardly patted Zoey's head. Luis' snow fox, Snow, pounced on Luis before he could even take a step and started licking his face. Luis was having difficulty breathing 'cause he was laughing so much. Kim got a scorpion, called Spike, he slowly walked onto Kim's hand and I could tell Kim was freaking out, 'cause her hand was shaking so much. I'm surprised Spike hasn't fallen of her hand yet.

Bailey, Jerry's lemur, was climbing up and down Jerry. Apparently it was tickling him as he was beside Luis laughing their eyes off. Mika kept her distance from her new pet… Lizz the lioness. I mean who wouldn't freak out if they found out that their new pet was a lion! Milton got an eagle called Martin, and it was currently crushing Milton's arm with its iron grip, by the looks of it. Sammy was having the same reaction as Kim with his pet, Jordan. A massive black tarantula. I wonder what Sammantha and Niamh's reactions are going to be when they find out Sammy's pet is a spider. However, Niamh was too busy playing with her new pet, a fluffy squirrel called Fluffy.

Eddie was looking for his pet chameleon, Stanley. Stanley decided it was funny to camouflage himself so Eddie couldn't see him. Boy, was he right! Grace was too busy taking selfies with her new hamster, Justin, to notice the help her boyfriend needed. Ricardo got a snowdog, called Hunter, they were playing ball. Hunter currently has the ball and was running away from Ricardo, whilst Ricky tries to get the ball back. Lastly, Sammantha was playing with her snake, Rubie. Can't wait to see Kim's reaction to Sam's new pet. (I think I've been hanging out with Jerry way too much I'm starting to sound as devious as him *shiver*)

"I like you Julie" an unknown female voice said. I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice, but found nothing.

"down here" I looked down only to find Rose staring at me.

"was that you?" I ask her, not expecting an answer

"yes" my eyes grew wide and my mouth hung low

"in fact we all do" I looked around to see the gang's pets talking to them, whilst the gag just stood there in shock

"how?" I ask

"well, you didn't think that one of the most powerful people in history would have just a normal pet, right. I mean Maria over there has a baby dragon and Sammantha has a lioness for a pet, for the love of biscuits" Rose explained

"I guess so" I replied

"how come Kick doesn't talk though?" I ask again

"she does but she had to wait for us until she could"

"this is so cool"

_Ok, so now you know about your pets, your colour scheme, what element you possess and your unique power. It's time to talk about your magical creature. Like the first generation of The Elements you are all a creature. Vampires: Maria and Luicia, you are both the vampires of the gang. Like any vampire myth, story or movie (except for Twilight) you have fangs. You are like any other vampire that has or is walking the Earth, super speed, strength, senses, red eyes and more, but that of course is when you are in vampire form. However, what makes you two powerful vampires is that you don't turn into ashes in sunlight (nor do you sparkle-)_

_"_damn it!" Luis exclaimed making us all laugh

_Anyway, you can also live on either blood or food, your heart does beat like a human, you have a reflection and other things that will be mentioned in the Big Book_

_"_what book?" Niamh asked

_I will tell you later. Anyway, Jackson and Kimberly you two are the cupids of the gang. You can weaken and strengthen relationships between people, creatures and animals. Like any cupid, you have a bow, arrows and wing-_

"do they have to wear diapers?" Jerry asks laughing, causing Jack and Kim's eyes to go wide

"please tell me we don't have to!" they exclaimed simultaneously

_Luckily for you the last generation changed the dress code for non-baby cupids, so you don't have to wear diapers._

_"_you are welcome" Martha said with a smile

"trust me, those nappies were far from comfy"

"thanks mum" Jack said

_Just as long as what you wear is white, when you're in cupid mode. Though, you are going to have to work on your archery skills if you're going to do a good job. Now for the werewolves…_

* * *

**A/N: like I said at the top, I AM SO SORRY! I am such a horrible person for making y'all wait for this long. Anyway I decided to split this chapter into 2 so cause I won't be able to fit everything in one chapter. I will update again this week so be on the lookout and thank you so much for being so patient with me, I honestly hate school right now, giving me so much work to do. For anyone that's in England and in year 8 good luck moving into year 9, it's so much work! Enough of my rant sorry again and I'll see you soon**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


End file.
